


Winter Wonderland [Winter Carnival -- Zakota]

by goddess_of_time_and_magic



Series: 13 Days of GA (2020) [1]
Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: 13DaysofGA2020, 13daysofGA, Daddy Kink, Dom!Zak, Dom/sub, Fluff, M/M, Snowy - Freeform, Sub!Dakota, winter carnival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28037598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_of_time_and_magic/pseuds/goddess_of_time_and_magic
Summary: PROMPT: Winter CarnivalRATING: Mature (explicit sexual content, daddy kink)SUMMARY:Zak and Dakota with the rest of the Crew go to a Winter Carnival in Norway after an investigation
Relationships: Zak Bagans & Dakota Laden, Zak Bagans/Dakota Laden
Series: 13 Days of GA (2020) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053767
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Winter Wonderland [Winter Carnival -- Zakota]

_"Sleigh bells ring, are you listenin'_

_In the lane, snow is glistenin'_

_A beautiful sight_

_We're happy tonight_

_Walkin' in a winter wonderland."_

* * *

Dakota swallowed the lump in his throat as he reached for his partner's hand, grasping it tightly. He never liked large groups and, after the recent sudden conservative turn that the U.S. was making and the increase in hate crimes, Dakota was worried about how he and his partner would be received in public. But, his partner reminded him a hundred times that Europe wasn't like the U.S.. Europe didn't know Ghost Adventures completely and that certain countries in Europe were much more open to the LGBTQ. Dakota took a deep breath of the frosted air to clear his head.

His partner leaned into him, whispering softly in his hair, "You're alright, babyboy. I'm here."

Dakota nodded, giving those sapphire eyes a glance before turning to the rest of their friends walking ahead of them. Billy and Jay were cozied up together, but that wasn't anything new. Aaron was walking backwards in front of them, moving his hands everywhere, and laughing like some maniac. A few others from their Crew joined them, but they were dashing in and out of the booths with arms full of crafts and toys and gifts.

A growl suddenly interrupted Dakota's thoughts and he snapped his head to his partner. Brown eyes connected with a frustrated pair of sapphire blue. At first, Dakota wasn't sure what he did wrong, but then he noticed how he clutched onto his partner's tattooed hand. His fingernails setting crescent marks into the pale skin.

Dakota's face scrunched up as he let go of the hand, "Zak…"

His partner grasped his hand just as forcefully in return and Dakota gasped. It wasn't meant as abuse and Dakota didn't feel it like that especially since his partner wasn't crushing his hand, but rather holding it tightly. Dakota knew what it meant and he stared up at Zak Bagans with large brown doe eyes.

"I swear to fucking god, Dakota…," he exhaled and shook his head, stepping closer to the younger male till it looked like they were sharing a passionate kiss or simply snuggling for warmth. But, Zak was staring deep into Dakota's eyes, "Daddy says you're okay, babyboy. Do you not trust me?"

Dakota nodded, licking his lips, feeling himself enter a submissive headspace and it calmed him. Zak knew that and used it to calm the younger male down when his anxiety got out of hand, "Yes, Daddy."

Zak smiled, pressing a kiss to Dakota's forehead, "Good," and he leaned away, grabbing Dakota's hand firmly in his, "Now, how about some peppermint hot coca? Perhaps some smoked salmon? I definitely want to get a Sheep's Head for Aaron."

Dakota laughed, "Yes," and the two were off, forgetting for the rest of the evening of what other's thought about them.


End file.
